


Gaia

by rowanismybae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Babies, Child Abandonment, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Unexpected Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanismybae/pseuds/rowanismybae
Summary: The war was over and some village a few miles away from Velaris near the shore was furiously attacked during it and from the reports Rhys received, wasn’t much left there and the ones who lived there were dead or left to find shelter somewhere else. The High Lord asked Azriel to see if the there were any villagers left and if they needed help to rebuild and supplies to do so. But he did not expect to find what he did there.





	Gaia

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read ACOWAR yet, so, if the facts are inaccurate, forgive me. So, enjoy?

“How long you’ll be away?” Elain asked me with her soft voice. Somehow I became dependent of her delicacy, her low and gentle voice. My shadows even seemed to run away from the light that was Elain Archeron.

“I’m not sure, El. I might come back tonight or in two days… Depends on what I’ll find there.” I said and she nodded. We have become friends easily. Since she was human, she always found easier to talk to me. And was also easier for me to talk to her.

The war was over and some village a few miles away from Velaris near the shore was furiously attacked during it and from the reports Rhys received, wasn’t much left there and the ones who lived there were dead or left to find shelter somewhere else. The High Lord asked me to see if the there were any villagers left and if they needed help to rebuild and supplies to do so.

Cassian was still healing and I was the only one left to do the dirty work. Of course, the dumbass said he was fine and he could go with me, but everyone just shouted at him and, with a pout, he shut up and stopped arguing.

Now, Elain was with me on the roof of the townhouse while I prepared to leave. It was almost dawn and I could use the flight time to think about the new adjustments on our court and see if I can find any other villages that might also need help.

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you?” She asked dragging me out of my daydreams. She placed a gentle hand on my forearm and I felt my lips twist into a small smile.

“I am. It’s a simple task, anyway. I’ll be home before you even miss me.” She smiled but I could feel her worry. I took her hand in mine and lifted so I could press a kiss on the back of her hand.

“Just be safe.” She said and I nodded. I Took a step back from her and launched myself into the sky. I could feel her eyes on me for good five minutes until the townhouse was a small spot on the awakening city below.

While I flew, I checked for smaller villages on the way, the ones that were hidden in the forest and the other ones more visible next to the shore; there were 4 in total. I’d check on them on my way back.

When I reached my destination was almost noon; I could feel that it was abandoned. In fact, there was no one there. I saw only broken, burned houses and taverns and dead Faes scattered around.

My heart sunk in my chest with the sight and I landed smoothly. I listened to the sounds around me: nothing besides the birds and small creatures. No sound of life beside the wild ones.

I walked between the empty houses and scattered bodies on the floor. I felt empty and angry because Hybern did that to my people; people that had nothing to do with that stupid war; kind and gentle people. I counted about 30 bodies. I couldn’t bury them all. I was so frustrated that I started to take the corpses and put them all together on the open space of the village where most of them were mixed with some wood. I lit up a piece of wood and tossed it on the pyre and watched it burn. I was about to leave when a shadow whispered on my ear ‘ _turn around and follow to the other side of the village_ ’ and I obeyed.

When I was almost on the other side of the village I heard a baby cry. I flew quickly to the source of that sound: a small cabin on the edge of the forest. I landed and listened: no other sounds besides the baby.

I stepped inside the cabin and looked around. The cabin only had to rooms being one the bedroom/kitchen and the other was a small bathroom.

On the large bed next to the stove laid a female and the Fae baby – he was tops three months old - next to her. She didn’t move while I stepped towards them. She was dead, I realized. I went for her first, touching her skin and sensing it was cold and pale; her limbs were rigid, but not completely, wich means she was dead for about six hours. While I inspected the body, I found an infected wound on her leg and was what probably caused her death.

I took a deep breath. If I got there early, maybe she would still be alive. I looked at her baby and moved closer to him. He was screaming non-stop. Probably hungry. I went through the dresser next to the bed and found some baby clothes and a cloth diaper. I took the baby in my arms and I undressed the small kid and found out it was a girl. I tried to make some soothing sounds and cleaned her up the best I could in the bathroom. I dressed her up and kept her in my arms, trying to find anything that could feed the baby. He learned a lot of baby care after Rhys’ sister was born. His mother insisted they learn how to change and clothe and bathe a baby for future reference.

I found nothing. And I couldn’t let the baby there starving, so I summoned paper and a pen and wrote a note and left on the door – maybe the father was out there trying to find a cure for his wife and food for his child.

I walked the whole village but found nothing to feed the baby. It was almost dark and I went back to the cabin. Getting there, I saw it was still empty and from what I saw earlier, no man clothes or scent reside in there. I let a deep sigh out my chest. And yes, the baby was still crying.

I decided to bury the mother. It wasn’t right. Since the pyre of the dead bodies was burning still and was too far away from her house, I took her in my arms and dug a grave outside the cabin and buried her. When I went back, the baby was sleeping. The sun was long set and I replaced the note on the door for another: “The mother is dead and buried. The baby is with the High Lord and Lady. If this child is yours or belongs to your family, get in touch with the Court and the baby will be delivered.”

I took the baby in my arms and placed another blanket around her and I launched myself into the sky. I stopped at every village I saw asking if someone there knew the baby, but no one claimed the child. I also asked about their rebuild and they said that the most attacked village was the one I was coming from. They received a lot of villagers from there and slowly they were starting to live in peace.

They claimed most of the ‘imigrants’ were staying with other families and needed a place for their own. Also, the food was scarce. Azriel took notes and promised to send back help and supplies.

Somewhere between flying and landing, the poor baby woke up and started to cry again. When I reached Velaris, my ears were almost bleeding from the cries. I released a painful sigh while passing above the townhouse.

“Come on, little girl, you’ll wake up everyone!” I said while gently strolling her cheek. She sobbed but didn’t stop. “I’ll find you something to eat, we’re almost there.” When I reached the healer’s house, she came out with a frown.

“I found this baby today on one of the attacked villages and her mother was dead. So, I guess she’s starving.” I said greeting her and handed the baby to the healer and she looked down at the baby and invited me in. She told me to sit on one of the stools and I obliged. She made some kind of formula and once the baby tasted it, she drank the whole bottle and half of another.

The healer handed me the baby to make her burp while she placed the powder formula into a container and that inside of a bag and told me she needed to be fed whenever she wanted to and also put inside the bag something she told me was for dehydration. I stood frowning in confusion.

“You want me to take care of her?” She chuckled. I was mortified. I was a shadowsinger, not a babysitter.

“Azriel, my sweet child, I can’t take care of her. I already have enough problems. And she seems to like you.” She said looking at the baby that, I noticed, was sleeping on my shoulder. I sighed.

“I have no idea how to take care of a baby, Leane.” She stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on my forearm.

“The Inner Circle is filled with females, their hormones scream ‘ _baby_ ’! Ask them for help, Azriel. But since you found the baby, she should be with you. Gives her the sensation of stability and safety. When the formula is over, stop by and I’ll provide you more. Now go, we need to sleep, you know.” She pushed me out and I went out. She said a soft goodbye and shut the door.

I launched myself into the sky and when I saw the townhouse, I saw a few figures on the roof wrapped in their blankets. It wasn’t a bad thing since I’d need help.

“What the hell?” I heard Cassian’s voice even before I finished landing.

“Good evening to you too Cassian,” I answered and he crossed his arms before his bare chest. Rhys, Feyre, and Elain were also on the roof, but e was the only one without clothes. Typical.

“Az, is that a baby?” Feyre asked with wide eyes.

“Yes.” I looked at the sleeping baby in my arms and felt a mix of feelings that I couldn’t quite place correctly. A shadow told me to not get attached, she wasn’t mine. I looked back up. “I went to the village and there was no one there, beside her, that was alive. I burned the bodies and buried her mother. I left a note if someone goes searching for her. But she was starving and I took her to Leane, but she can’t take the baby and told me to take care of her with your help.” I said and Feyre nodded. Elain came to me.

“What’s her name?” She was now in front of me facing the small baby and held out her arms and I handed her the baby. She smiled and touched her cheek.

“I don’t know,” I said and she looked at me again. Her eyes were shining.

“Maybe we should name her.” She pointed out and looked at Feyre that came next to her and faced the baby.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Cassian said, taking the words from my mouth. “What if someone comes looking for her? It’s not wise to get attached to her.” Rhys nodded in agreement.

“We need to call her something. She can’t be ‘baby girl’ forever!” Feyre said and Rhys came forward and looked at her. Cassian went to Elain’s side and as soon as his eyes landed on the small creature, he softened and asked Elain to hold the baby and she handed her over.

Cassian’s eyes watered instantly and he leaned over to place a soft kiss on her forehead. I looked at Rhys and he nodded. Cassian always loved children and was no secret he always wanted to be a father. Once, one of his affairs though she was pregnant and even though he didn’t love her, he went crazy with the idea of being a father. Unfortunately, she wasn’t and he was upset for weeks.

“Cass, I thought the idea was not to get attached.” Feyre pointed out chuckling.

“Gaia. We’ll name her Gaia.” He said without taking his eyes from her. The other ones nodded in agreement. It was fitting. She had dark brown skin and green eyes, not that he knew about her eyes, but anyway.

“We should sleep. She’ll be up soon again.” I said and he handed me the girl and we all went to our bedrooms.

I placed Gaia on my bed and made a small barrier around her so I wouldn’t wake her up or roll over her. I went for the shower and after I finished, I went to bed and fell asleep instantly.

Few hours after I hit the bed, Gaia woke me up crying. Not 10 seconds after I woke up, I heard a soft knock on the door and Elain’s head popped on the small slot of the door when she opened it.

“Need help?” I nodded and then I remembered something very important.

“Uhm. Elain? Can you wait outside for a second?” I asked and saw her froze in the middle of the bedroom.

“What’s wrong Az?” She asked concerned.

“I’m naked,” I said and she blushed taking one hand to her mouth and saying a low ‘oh’. She turned around and closed the door. I stood up, reached for my pants and after putting them on, I opened the door again and she blushed.

“I’m sorry.” I laughed and went for the bag.

“Can you hold her while I prepare the formula?” She nodded and I left. When I came back, she had Gaia on her arms and she was talking about how lucky she was to be found by me and she glanced a smile towards me and for a second I let myself dream about this in another scenario: Elain belonged to that bedroom with me and the baby in her arms was ours, not someone else’s. I shook my head and handed her the bottle.

She fed the baby and after she burped, she changed the baby into a clean cloth diaper. I was laying in bed watching her take care of the baby mesmerized.

“What?” She asked while she laid the baby on the secure area of the bed and climbed the bed between me and Gaia. Thankfully the bed was big enough for the three of us.

“Nothing. I was just impressed how natural it is to you. Take care of her, I mean.” She was looking at me with those loving eyes and I almost touched her face.

“I used to help taking care of Feyre. She was such a small baby!” She laughed quietly. “I know we shouldn’t get attached to her, but I feel like we all love her already and -” her eyes lost focus and I knew she was having a vision. I placed my hand over her’s and stroke my thumb over her palm.

“Elain? Come back to me…” I begged and she blinked. Her face turned into deep sadness.

“What is it El?” I asked, this time I couldn’t help to touch her face.

“Her grandmother will claim her within a week,” she said and looked at the baby sleeping again.

“Hey, that’s good. She’ll have a home.” She nodded and yawned; she faced him again and rubbed her eyes. “You want to sleep near her tonight?” Another nod. “Okay, I’ll sleep on the floor so you can get comfortable.”

She held my wrist, her eyes still closed. “Don’t be silly. There’s plenty of space here for the three of us.”

“El -” I started but she placed a finger over my lips shutting me up.

“Just sleep Az. She’ll drain us tomorrow. Let’s rest.” Another yawn and then she was sleeping again. I allowed myself to sleep with her hand on me.

The days went by quickly. Everyone seemed in love with Gaia and even Nesta showed up to meet the new member of the house. Cassian loved to spend time with her and when Elain and I said we were going out to buy her baby stuff and clothes, he said he would come along.

He held her while Elain picked her stuff and he also helped to choose her baby clothing and ribbons to her hair. Nesta came as well – to help Elain, she said – and kept looking at Cassian with Gaia with longing eyes. I smiled when I saw the small smile on her lips while watching Cassian play with the baby.

Nesta was having a very hard time after the war and Gaia helped get her out from the bedroom every once in a while. No one wanted to push her, she needed space, but seeing her get out of that room made her sisters happy and also Cassian, even though he didn’t admit it.

Rhys sent help for to the villages along with supplies in the middle of the week and he and Feyre went along to see everything with their own eyes and see their people rebuild; they also helped. Turned out Feyre was very skilled with a hammer.

The whole week passed as a blur. Everyone wanted to take care of her, feed her, change her, play and put her to sleep. We were all used to her laugh and her cries. Elain slept with me and Gaia the whole week and I never felt happier and safer. Even my shadows seemed to take a break and leave me alone.

When the news from her grandmother came to our home, we were all sad, even me and Elain that already knew this would happen. I said I’d be the one taking Gaia back to her family. Elain insisted she would come along.

Rhys winnowed us to a small village next to the one I found the baby. She claimed to live in the middle of the territory and when she heard about the villages next to the shore being attacked, she went as fast as she could to see her daughter and granddaughter.

When she reached the village, she saw my note and went to the next village and sent the message. When she saw the baby, her eyes watered and she reached for Gaia and held her tightly in her arms.

“Thanks for taking care of my little May. I’ll be forever in debt with you High Lord.” She smiled gently to Rhys and he nodded.

“Thank Azriel, he was the one who found her and took care of her.” She looked at me and nodded.

“Thank you. You and your mate will be great parents.” She said looking at me and Elain. I was about to tell her that we weren’t mates but Elain was faster.

“Thank you. We appreciate the kind words.” She came to me and placed her hand on my chest and I involuntarily placed mine on her hips. It seems so normal, so familiar.  
Before the woman left, we handed her everything we bought and the formula we got from Leane.

I felt Elain cry and I gently rubbed her back. “I’ll miss her, Az.” She said, tears rolling down her face.

“We all will, El.” I was holding my tears on my eyes and when I looked at Rhys, I saw he was too.

We held his hand and he winnowed us back to Velaris. Elain went straight to my bedroom, still crying. I followed her and let Rhys tell the others about our small trip.

For a while we said nothing, just laid together in bed. I decided to be bold for once and reached for her and pulled her to me, so her face was on my chest and her hands wrapped around me. I let her cry for another five minutes before I asked her what was bothering me.

“Why you let her think we were mates?” She looked up at me, her eyes and nose red from crying. She was so beautiful!

“Because no one ever looked at me and Lucien and assumed we were mates. It was nice to see someone believe that the care we have for one another, the feelings we have are obviously deeper than friendship. And I realized that yes, I care for you, I have feelings for you Az, and they’re mixed feelings. I don’t know quite well what it is, but I’d like to find out with you if you let me.” She said and I couldn’t help to feel a little tug on my heart, a whisper telling me to move on from Mor and be happy with the lovely female in my bed.

“I – I don’t know what this is either. And I have 500 years of issues to figure out.” I said and she nodded. I knew she knew what kind of issues I was referring to. “But, yes, I’m willing to find out, El.” She smiled and buried her face on my chest again.

“Can I stay here tonight again?” Her voice was muffled, but I got what she meant and kissed her hair.

“Of course. You can stay for as long as you want to.” She nodded and her hand went for my face, stroking my cheek and I let her touch lull me into sleep. 


End file.
